If I Can't Be Yours
by vikung-fu
Summary: Amy Greenwood x Flick Scully girlslash implied Amy Greenwood x Anne Wilkinson. Set between episodes 3426 to 3432, Amy attempts to disuade Flick from pursuing Billy.


**IF I CAN'T BE YOURS...  
**

Amy Greenwood had very little time for mouthy little kids. Perhaps there was something in the younger girl that reminded her of herself when she was younger or perhaps it was simply that Felicity Scully was far too eager to fill Anne's shoes but whatever it was it rankled inside of her and caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

She certainly felt no closeness to Anne at present, especially not with her insistence on dating a dirtbag like Fanto but the memory of the closeness of their school days still lingered insistently. If Anne wanted to date the kind of guy who came onto his girlfriend's best friend and tried to persuade her to pose nude for some kind of 'artistic' painting then that was her prerogative, she's soon enough find out what the real Fanto was like. What she didn't need however was irritating brats like Felicity Scully getting in the way of her fated reunion with Billy Kennedy.

Throughout their long friendship Amy had never once begrudged Billy's place in Anne's heart. She wasn't stupid enough to get jealous of him nor was she so short-sighted enough to hold onto some kind of idealistic belief that the gentle kisses and tender caresses of the moments she shared with Anne were anything more than much needed preparation for interaction with boys. That was how the world worked, she rationalised and besides, you were only young once and it certainly didn't hurt to get all the practice you could before you were dropped headfirst into the real world. That kind of closeness, the murmured tugging at the hems of dresses as lips fumbled against the tender skin of necks whilst fingers probed deeper and boy's names were uttered, was the kind of preparation that could give a girl the upper hand in the relationship stakes. She certainly wouldn't have considered this kind of behaviour to be homosexual; but she would have considered it _advantageous. _

Standing now in the hallway of the Scully house, her arm extended and pushed against the wall so the younger girl couldn't squirm free, Amy Greenwood reflected that, despite what people said about her they could never say that she did not go above and beyond for her friends...even if her friends were short-sighted idiots blinded by infatuation.

"Listen, Felicity..." She began, affecting a tired and bored tone.

"It's _Flick_!" The younger girl scowled from beneath her, struggling against the hand that kept her pushed against the wall and the arm that prevented her from moving away and into the house. "Nobody calls me Felicity, alright?"

The screen-door clattered noisily against the doorframe, swaying back and forth with the momentum of the movement that had thrown it open. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly.

"I'm not here to debate what your name is, Felicity, I'm here to tell you that you might want to lay off Billy, at least until Anne's worked out what a mistake she's making with Fanto."

Flick's eyes flashed with anger.

"And what if I don't want to lay off?" She demanded. "What if I think I've got just as much right to Billy as Anne or anyone else." She turned her head away, deliberately avoiding the gaze of the older girl.

With a sigh, Amy moved her hand gently from Flick's shoulder and placed her fingers beneath the younger girl's chin, forcibly turning her head so their eyes met once more.

"Then," She said with exaggerated exasperation. "I guess I'm just going to have to _make _you."

"I don't see what all the fuss about!" Felicity Scully protested loudly. "I mean it's not as if your friend Anne is actually going out with Billy or anything so why..."

Her voice trailed off as Amy leant forwards and pushed her lips hard against Flick's own, her fingers firmly keeping the younger girl from turning away.

It felt strange, Amy thought as she gently moved the hand that had previously remained palm down against the wall, sliding it behind the younger girl's back and slipping her fingers into her long hair, that she should find herself in the hallway of this familiar house with lips pressed against those of an entirely unfamiliar girl. The girl beneath stopped struggling, her lips responding with the first shudder of a message made all too clear and for a moment Amy Greenwood had slipped back into the past and she was once more in the same house, her arms folded around the shoulders of the one person her popularity had never won over. She pulled her lips away, gently placing a finger against the younger girl's lips as she mouthed hungrily for move.

"Let's, ah, go to the bedroom, shall we?" She smiled.

Felicity Scully opened her eyes, confused and demanding, her lips suddenly devoid of protests about Billy.

"Sure...it's just down and to the..."

Amy took hold of the younger girl's hand and pulled her along past the lounge and into the main hall.

"I know where the bedroom is." Amy replied without explanation.

"Listen, ah..." Felicity began, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes mischievous.

"Amy." She said, quickly leading the girl across the well-trod path from her front door to her own bedroom.

The screen-door rattled again in the doorframe as she turned and the younger girl fell into her. She steadied herself, taking hold of the girl by the shoulders.

"Listen to me carefully, Felicity," She said slowly. "Before you get the wrong idea, I'm doing this to set you straight on a couple of things. Billy is supposed to be with Anne," She lifted a finger as the younger girl opened her mouth to protest and said firmly: "No discussion! That's all there is to it. They were meant to be together, even if Anne doesn't realise it quite yet. What I'm going to teach you now will stand you in good stead for the rest of your life." She paused, tilted her hand and smiled. "Think of it as good advice from a big sister."

Felicity Scully arched an eyebrow.

"I've already got a big sister." She said with a smirk. "And besides, what if it wasn't Billy I was interested in?"

A frown crossed Amy's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, unable to quite make sense of what Felicity was saying to. Of course it was Billy she was after; wasn't it Billy she'd been so insistently dogging these last few weeks? How could it possibly be anyone else?

"What if," She smiled and looked coyly up into Amy's blue eyes. "I wanted to be friends with Billy in order to get to know _his _friends better?"

Amy's eyes widened in unexpected surprise.

"Y-You're talking about Anne aren't you?" She whispered with shock.

Felicity Scully nodded and grinned with devious confidence and, with a shake of the head and a laugh Amy Greenwood replied:  
"Then I would think you are a very clever and determined young lady who could make the current situation here more than a little interesting to observe."

Felicity Scully smiled and leant forwards. Their lips met once more as Amy fumbled for the door handle of Anne's old bedroom and pushed it open, staggering backwards beneath the weight of Flick's insistent kisses. They fell together on the bed and she found herself prone on the sheets, still haunted by her memories of Anne, Flick's legs either side of her.

"So why do they call you Flick?" Amy asked out of sudden curiosity.

The younger smiled.

"Because of this." She said and reached gently down towards Amy's trousers, popping open the buttons with practised ease and sliding her hand down beneath the material of the older girl's knickers.

With a gasp she felt Flick's fingers run gently over the lips of her vagina, pausing at the very tip and gently stirring emotion from the clitoris. A gasp escaped Amy's mouth and she turned her head, feeling her hair against her face as the smell of the cleanly washed bed sheets filled her nostrils.

When they had been at school they had shared moments of closeness together in this room, laying side by side on this same bed, lips dry and wanting and mouthing the silent syllables of the names of boys. Now lying in this familiar room with the scent of newly washed sheet beneath her and the movement of unfamiliar fingers against her flesh, Amy Greenwood found her lips whispering a name neither male nor unfamiliar.

"Anne..." She gasped, her fingers digging deep into the clean sheets. "Anne!"

Her hips bucked forwards, legs uncontrollably kicking out and toes curling inwards. Amongst the unfamiliar sheets in the familiar room, Amy Greenwood listened to the trembling of her heart and whispered loving replies. Above her, Felicity Scully smiled and continued with expert delight.


End file.
